You're not dreaming
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione thought she had lost Draco forever, until one night he comes back to her. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: JK owns all, me…I just own the plot.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

This is my new fic called 'You're not dreaming'. Please review at the end and tell me what you think of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

You're not dreaming

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione walked into the cellar of Hogwarts. Her long brown hair rustled in the wind as she walked down the forgotten halls under the busy halls of Hogwarts. Her long robe billowed out as she walked and torches lit when she passed them.

Been head girl of the school meant that she had patrol duty and had more responsibility over the prefects. They were only allowed in certain places, she was allowed all over.

She wasn't allowed down there though, no one was. The old classrooms and storerooms had stood empty for years. Not even the head boy, Justin Finch-Fletchley dared to go down when she asked him about it.

She smiled as she remembered calling him a wimp under her breath as she set off to look down there. After all it had been 6 years since Harry was down there, when they were in their first year and he had his first real face off with Voldermort.

The truth was she was looking for something, something really important. The mirror of Erised. She knew it showed what you most desired and she needed to see him again. Her love. Little tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to the last time she saw him.

It was during the war, 3 months ago. Hogwarts had come under attack, even though the death eaters were out numbered by the Order and Auroras there were still many people who died. And Draco Mafloy was one of them, her love left her.

Hermione and Draco had been together since the beginning of their seventh year, after he joined the Order and pledged his allegiance to Dumbeldore and Harry their hate formed into a friendship and then into a romance. Neither knew at the time, but after spending all summer apart, when they both saw one another on the train, September 1st they both knew it was love and they weren't afraid to show their feelings.

But it was that, that got him killed, by non other than his own father.

The war began, death eaters formed around the grounds of Hogwarts. Voldermort stood in the middle of then as Harry did a few miles across the grass. Every one had wands a ready. Draco stood next to Hermione as she stood behind Ron and Harry with Ginny and Lavender.

Voldermort made the first move, he sent a curio curse at Neville Longbottom, and then Tonks moved upon then death eaters along with the rest of the Order.

Hermione nodded as she let go of Draco's hand that he kissed before people dodging curses left, right and centre, separated them.

Minutes later she saw a flash of blond hair out of the corner of her left eye, turning she saw him fall, blood and mud smeared across his face, eyes looking deep but tried, his clothes all capped up with mud and his hair tousled.

As he fell to the floor, in her head everything went quiet. It was as if no one was around her anymore, it was just he and she, she tried to move but her feet wouldn't, a lone tear escaped her eye as he fell to the floor.

She expected him to get up, but he didn't, he lay there among other bodies. Lucius stood there smirking at his son, who he just murdered. Hermione raised her wand and charged over to him, the Killing curse on the end of her tongue.

She needed to run to him, and just as she felt herself moving towards him a green flash pulled her attention to her right just in time to see Voldermort's black robe fall to the floor, life less. Harry stood there tried and dirty next to Ron and Ginny, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked in his direction. A small smile broke on to his face.

Before Hermione turned her attention back to Lucius, he was gone and to this day never seen.

That's what she was doing in the cellar's looking for a way to see Draco, she knew it was what she desired the most, she hadn't seen him since he fell and she didn't want her last vision of him to be of him dying. She needed to see him smiling, all her other memories had been smashed by this one memory of him, so powerful it replaced all the good memories she had of him.

His smile is what she needed. As she came across the room at the end of the cellar she pushed open the door and there it was. The mirror of Erised.

She walked up to the mirror and stood there, slowly the figure of Draco stood beside her and he was smiling at her. He was clean and looking healthy and he flashed her his best smile.

She couldn't smile back at him; tears still in her eyes fell down her cheeks. She wanted to touch him and for him to touch her back. She knew it wasn't possible. She looked to the ground and closed her eyes slightly imprinting the vision of Draco in her mind. Still wishing he was there with her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up into the picture to see Draco looking exactly the same as he did. She smiled through her tears at him.

She could still feel a hand on her shoulder and wondered if she was dreaming, too scared to look around to see if she wasn't, but then she heard his voice

"Your not dreaming" it said. She knew it Draco, she slowly turned round and there he was. Stood behind her all flesh and blood. Her breath caught in her throat as she chocked back her tears.

"D…. Draco?"

"I'm here my love" he quickly pulled her into a hug, so warm and loving.

"But…but why?"

"Because it wasn't my time, I was needed else where, right here with you" he kissed her forehead lightly "I've been sent back to you, there's something I have to live for"

"What?"

"Beside you" he placed a hand on her stomach and smiled down at her "Our son" Hermione looked at him; a slow smile crept across her face

"I'm pregnant?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled her back into a hug.

"Happy graduation Hermione" he whispered into her hair as she pulled him closer to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Please review.

Should there be a sequel?


End file.
